GDW One-shots
by ViolaTheGlaceon
Summary: Just some random one-shots. I hope you enjoy!


Vio: Welcome to my one-shots, everyone! ^w^

Oh, and one more thing: Akame, Mel, and Weed are the only ones I'll be gender bending. Only them.

Please enjoy! *w*

I do not own the Ginga Series!

* * *

 **Kagetora x Fem Mel: Sharing a Meal**

"Beautiful night, isn't it?"

Kagetora's head swiveled around to see the young Golden Retriever that was a close friend their leader, Weed.

Mel.

She trots over and gently drops the rabbit that she had caught before looking up at him, greeting him with a shy smile.

"Yeah," he winced at the rough sound of his own voice, hoping the female wouldn't think that he was being rude, "it is. How are you taking things? Weed's leadership?"

Oh Kami, he was so damn awkward.

Mel's shyness fades at the mention of her friend, "As a leader, Weed is so caring and protective of us all. She always makes sure that there's plenty of food, she's kind to those who wander – even if they're a threat. She's just so _her_."

She blushes slightly at her rambling, "I hope that makes sense."

He laughs while nodding in agreement, "Yep, that's our leader for you. Never mistake her kindness for weakness or you'll be proven wrong."

"Or," Mel jokes, "you'll get your ass beat by her overprotective mate."

Both laughed at that, knowing that if any dog even attempted to attack or mate with Weed, Kyoushiro would rip his head off.

"So," Kagetora said, still chuckling, "how did you two meet?"

Mel's laughter stopped instantly, making the male almost regret asking as her already dark blue eyes darkened further. Her fur bristled slightly as she took a deep breath, craning her head so that their eyes met.

"I was a prisoner," she whispered mournfully, "to a dog named Blue. He killed my mother and forced me to retrieve food for him and his followers. He always said that I would be his mate once I reached the right age, cruel bastard!"

Tears were now falling from her eyes, her teeth bared in anger.

Yeah, he was regretting asking her about it.

Kagetora nudged her gently, "Oi, where is he?"

At her confused and watery look, "Where is he? I'm gonna go find him and rip his balls off."

A bitter laugh escaped her, "That won't work," she looked up at the midnight-colored sky, "he's already dead, so it's of no use."

He wanted to ask 'how?', but he didn't want to upset her any further. Mel must have noticed the questioning look on his face, "He got run over by a truck when he saved Weed."

Ok, he was confused, "Wait, _he_ saved Weed?"

The female nodded, "Yes, one night I was out stealing more food for them when Weed, GB, and Smith saw me getting chased by a man. Weed," she paused, a soft smile appearing on her muzzle, "saved me from him, she fought Blue while the others, myself included, fought off his followers. Defeated, Blue ran away and climbed over a fence with Weed right behind. She tried to convince him to change his ways."

"That's not surprising," he interrupted with a small smile, "she did try to convince Hougen after all."

Mel smiled, but it was quickly replaced by a serious frown, "He didn't listen, choosing to argue with her while not noticing the car coming straight towards him. Weed saved his life and asked him again, but he must have been too shocked to say anything," a sigh, "she was the next one to not notice a car coming, but Blue did. He pushed her out of the way, letting it hit him, fatally injuring him."

"He died a few minutes later. I never knew what his last words were," her soft voice turning to a snarl, her claws digging into the ground, "but I shouldn't care! He killed my mother, why the hell should I feel sorry for him! He was a cruel, sadistic, and an asshole!"

Kagetora nuzzled the female, making her pause in her angry yelling. She was shaking in rage – a rage that Blue had sparked within her when she watched her mother gasp for breath while he just licked his bloodied claws.

Mel nuzzled back, enjoying the male's warmth and comfort, "Thank you, Kagetora. For listening to my rambling."

He nuzzled back, more roughly to get his feelings of comfort across, "You're not rambling, you're hurting."

The Golden Retriever then glanced down to see the prey she had caught earlier, "Ah, Kagetora?"

"Hmm?" He loved how soft her fur felt, wanting to just pass out while curled around her.

"Would you like to share my prey?"

His eyes popped open, choking as he quickly backed away from her. A confused look appeared on her muzzle at his reaction.

"Kagetora?"

"Do you know what it means to share prey between a male and female?" He asked, his voice had deepened, taking a darker tone.

"Oh, I know what it means," she said with a growing blush, turning to look down at her paws, "t-that's why I asked."

He inhaled.

"I-I love you," she whispered, not daring to look up, "I'm s-sorry if I'm coming on a little too stro-"

She was cut off as Kagetora curled around her, pressing his muzzle to hers with a certain look in his eyes that she couldn't describe.

"I love you too."

"Oh, Kagetora," she whispered, licking his cheek in rapid licks of affection, "thank you – thank you so much for giving me a chance!"

Said male chuckled, licking her back in affection, "I'm the one who should be thanking you."

The moon shone brightly as the two new lovers expressed their love for each other.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Let me know!

Sorry for the sucky ending, I'm kinda bad with 'em.

Sharing prey – in this one-shot – means that you want to court them one you wish to share with.

Review, please? ;w;


End file.
